Rock Gnomes
Rock Gnomes are a capricious, childlike race very much unlike their cousins, the Ore Gnomes. When the common person thinks of gnomes, they are probably thinking of the Rock gnome. Rock gnomes usually choose to spend their long lives by filling each day with as much fun and enjoyment as possible. Rock gnomes are typically between 3 to 3½ feet tall and weigh anywhere from 35 to 50 lbs. They possess a natural brownish tint to their skin; the presence or absence of light has little effect upon it. Young Rock gnomes possess dark, almost black hair which lightens as they age, being bright when they reach maturity and paler as they grow old. Male gnomes typically keep beards groomed in a neat manner. Rock gnomes possess many of the traits other races, particularly humans, attribute to children. Most Rock gnomes enjoy life to their very fullest; asking questions endlessly, playing pranks on friends and strangers, and finding new and interesting hobbies are just a few of the countless chores that Rock gnomes burden each day with. Much like a child, a Rock gnome possesses very little tolerance for long term mental focus unless the task at hand is of notable interest. While their joyful, child-like viewpoint of life gives the impression that a Rock gnome would be incapable of achieving something as mundane as physical labor, Rock gnomes manage to use their keen intelligence to turn something as generally unexciting as work into a fun and enjoyable expenditure of their time and energy. Rock gnomes gather in small towns, rarely reaching 500 adults. They consider large cities to be uncomfortable, partially because of the great amount of demand the Big Folk have for their skills. Rock gnomes are comfortable deep underground almost as much as on the surface world, possessing skill in mining and Rock cutting that surpasses that of the dwarves, along with notable skills in toymaking and clockwork engineering. Rock gnomes are also the finest producers of dragon powder weapons, but have little use for them. Rock gnome homes are burrows, small but clean cave-like carvings into stone and hillsides. Married gnome couples have rooms for each to use, though Rock gnome children generally sleep together in a single room. Rock gnome burrows are constructed by clan, allowing underground tunnels to conjoin one another for defense and other purposes. Although Rock gnomes can theoretically be of any alignment, the majority of Rock gnomes, as a culture, lean towards neutral good. Rock gnomes will aid someone in need and oppose all who would impose their will upon those weaker than them. Rock Gnome Traits As a Rock Gnome, you have a natural inventiveness and hardiness beyond that of other Gnomes. Ability Score Increase Your Constitution score increases by 1. Artificer’s Lore Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to Magic Items, alchemical Objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or Soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a Candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Category:Race Category:Gnome